


Day 7: Baking/Cooking

by Nightmares_and_Daydreams



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Callum and Ezran teach Rayla to make jelly tarts, Callum used to bake with Sarai, F/M, Gen, Jelly Tarts, ok but that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmares_and_Daydreams/pseuds/Nightmares_and_Daydreams
Summary: Jelly tarts are a huge part of Callum and Ezran's life; of course Rayla was going to get a baking lesson from her two favourite boys at some point.I do not own TDP.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Day 7: Baking/Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020. Also posted on Wattpad under NattyMalec and Tumblr at heroesandmasterminds.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos that've already been left on this series - it makes me so unbelievably happy to get them!

‘Ok,’ Callum declared, sweeping into their bedroom with a huge grin on his face. Ez was just behind him, looking perhaps even more excited than his brother. ‘It’s time you were introduced to one of the most important things about being in this family.’

‘Jelly tarts!’ said Ezran. ‘Specifically, how to make them. Callum makes the _best_ jelly tarts.’

‘You’re teaching me to make jelly tarts?’ said Rayla. She’d had them before – it was impossible to spend every day in the palace with Callum and Ezran, in particular, without having them – but she’d never tried to make them.

‘I’m gonna tell Barius so he can clear us a space!’ called Ezran, all but flying out of her room (hers and Callum’s) in the direction of the kitchens.

‘So you make the best jelly tarts?’ Rayla directed this at her boyfriend.

He laughed. ‘I guess right now I do. Mom used to make the absolute best ones – mine are nowhere near as good as hers, but I guess nobody’s ever were. Ezran doesn’t remember what hers taste like, but I try to make them as close to hers as I can so he has an idea, at least. Mom always used to bake with me so I remember how she did it.’

‘That’s sweet,’ she replied softly. He gave her a slightly sad smile, one she hated seeing on his face because it reminded her how much he had lost, how much pain he’d suffered at a young age. She changed the subject. ‘How are Ez’s?’

His expression told her he was choosing his words carefully. ‘He’s... way better than he used to be. They’re pretty good these days. A few years ago they weren’t so great.’

She laughed. ‘I’ll have to try and beat that.’

By this point they’d reached the kitchens, so he led her in to a worktop in the corner where someone – Barius, probably – had laid out ingredients. Ezran was in the process of stealing a jelly tart or two from Barius’ morning batch.

‘Ez!’ laughed his brother. ‘You’re literally about to make jelly tarts, why would you need to eat those?’

‘You can never have too many jelly tarts!’ he said. ‘Come on, Rayla! It’s time for your first lesson!’

* * *

Rayla’s first attempt was questionable. The jelly stayed where it was supposed to, but the shape was distinctly lopsided and a bit squished. Ezran’s weren’t much better, but Callum’s looked just right – so naturally, as soon as he turned his back, Ezran and Rayla made a pact to steal them.

Callum whipped the jelly tarts out of the oven and announced, ‘They’re done! Let’s try Rayla’s first.’

Rayla picked up one of her tarts and took a wary bite. Their shape may have been dodgy, but they didn’t taste awful. They tried Ezran’s next and his were definitely better-tasting than hers, though not by that much.  
Callum’s were definitely the best – they were the best she’d ever had. ‘I’ve got a secret technique,’ he grinned.

‘Funny you should mention secrets,’ said Rayla. She and Ezran locked eyes, and in the next second they had grabbed the tray from Callum’s hands and made a break for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
